


So Tired

by eerian_sadow



Series: tiny fluffy fics [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, giftfic, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those young bots just wear Jetfire out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rovingrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rovingrobot).



> set in an AU timeline where Jetfire doesn't die. because really, he was too cool for that (even with the horrible fart jokes sprinkled through his appearances.)

He didn't know how these young bots did it. They could just keep going for _hours_ , driving and fighting and then driving more. They were in absolutely constant motion, and he just couldn't keep up.

Not without a nap, anyway.

Jetfire scanned his surroundings, looking for a likely place to land. He hmphed in satisfaction when he saw the human's air strip stretched out below, a few of their miles away. It was exposed to the bright sunlight, was well paved for landing and take off and would be guarded by human security crews. It would be the perfect place for a short break, before he had to meet Optimus in Nairobi.

The old mech settled into heading that would take him to the airstrip. The humans sent communication signals to him repeatedly, but Jetfire simply responded to their increasingly panicked hails with his name and Autobot identification as he settled into a landing pattern. He choose a conveniently empty corner of the airstrip and landed.

He sighed happily as he sank down onto his landing gear and powered down. He was basking sleepily in the sunlight when the human security forces arrived, chattering at him in a language he didn't bother to translate. He was well into recharge once the airport authorities arrived, and he didn't wake until Optimus tapped him on the nosecone well after sundown.

Jetfire transformed into his robot form and looked at his Prime sheepishly. "Sorry, Optimus. These old joints needed a rest."


End file.
